The Lost and Found
by SirStonewall
Summary: Every year outdoorsmen get lost, some even die, to be found months later. I'm terrible at summaries, give it a try, see if you like it. rated M for gore, explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to a case of writers block I've started another story to work on until I can figure out how to proceed...okay so maybe more than one...**

 **Anyway, here's the first of them, I hope you enjoy, and I'll most likely be finally making an uploading schedule soon!**

* * *

In the morning pre-dawn light a small camp in the Alaskan woods stirs to life, the men all get dressed in their camouflage clothes and sleepily tie their boots from their cots.  
An 18 year old freckle-faced ginger finishes before the rest of them, and pulls a Flecktarn chest rig over his surplus Flecktarn fatigues before grabbing a hard polymer rifle case from under his cot.

A gray-haired man laughs at him from across the squad tent as he ties his boots. "Are you still going after that old bear in the bottom?"

The ginger pulls out his rifle and sets it on his sleeping bag before pulling four tan metal magazines out of the case and shutting it. "Of course! I think I've got him figured out, he heads down to the creek for a drink, and then goes to the clearing at the bottom of the canyon. If I can find a spot in between the two, I might be able to bag the bastard." He talks as he digs through his green duffel bag, finally pulling out two boxes of ammunition. Quickly he stuffs the rifle case back under his cot and sits down while he puts the long, streamline casings into the stubby five round magazines.

"Alright, you just be damn careful, that canyon is steep, and if you slip it's a long ride to the bottom." His grandfather warns him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'll keep my radio on. If I'm not out by four come find my body." He jokes back, slapping one of the magazines into his custom AR-10 before putting the rest in the pouches on his chest rig. With a pained groan he stands up and turns to face his cot before grabbing the rifle and pulling the paracord sling over his head. "What's for breakfast?"

His grandfather grabs a packaged cinnamon roll out of a small box and tosses it to him. "Breakfast of champions, there's coffee on the stove too, don't drink it all."

He chuckles in response as he pours the coffee into his metal canteen cup, eats quickly, and knocks back the coffee before wishing the rest of camp good luck and walking down the overgrown logging road.

The descent into the steep canyon takes a half hour, and by the time he reaches the bottom the sun has risen, and is starting to cast its glow on the top of the opposite hill. The tall pines reach skyward around him, leaving good sight lines all around him as he slowly walks towards a makeshift hunting blind he'd made the day before. Upon reaching the pile of limbs and moss he sits down behind it and watches an opening in the trees roughly a hundred yards long, and twenty yards wide, a trio of well-worn game trails weave through the opening before they join at the opposite end.

 _'And now, we wait.'_

He smiles at the thought before adjusting even further to lean against the tree behind him. He unknowingly drifts off to sleep while he waits.

He's awoken a few hours later by the sound of heavy twigs breaking, and he quickly sits up, drawing a bead on the clearing in front of him. Patiently waiting he can hear the snapping and popping of underbrush getting louder as his prey nears.

Then, he hears a huff, but it's not from the direction he expects. It's from _behind_ him.

He wheels around to find an old grizzly staring him in the face from five yards away, the snout of the gigantic bear scarred from fighting for territory with other bears. It's only now that he realizes why the bear hadn't taken the game trail like it normally had.

He wasn't hunting the bear anymore. It was hunting _him_.

He quickly swings his rifle around and flips off the safety before putting the cross-hairs on the chest of the beast and pulling the trigger.  
 ** _*click!*_**  
The sound of the firing pin striking an empty chamber seems to be louder than the gunshot it replaced, and he watches in silent horror as the bear swings its gigantic paw and hits him upside the head, then the world goes black.

* * *

The first thing that registers is the headache, a sharp piercing throb that feels like a hammer to the skull with every heartbeat. This is followed by the aching all over, even down to his toes, this aching in his ribs only sharpens into an eye-watering pain when he takes a shallow breath. He slowly opens his eyes and ignores the pain as he looks around, expecting the bear to be nearby. Instead he finds himself to be in a forest full of what looks to be maple trees, nowhere near similar to the highland pine and fir forest he was in when he woke up this morning.

He takes another breath and grabs at the painful area on his right side, he finds the spot to be warm, and sticky. He looks down at his hand to find it covered in blood, along with his entire right side.  
At first he's alarmed, but calms himself before acting on anything.

 _'Alright, first step: bleeding.'  
_ He grabs a roll of gauze out of his IFAK on his belt and gently prods at his side until he finds the source of the blood, one large claw mark just above his second rib. He stubbornly presses the gauze against the wound as he struggles to stand up, and finds his rifle some four feet away on the ground.  
He slowly walks over and picks it up before slinging it on his left shoulder.

 _'I'm gonna need help getting out of here.'_  
He slowly reaches up and presses down on the PTT button on his radio. "Mayday, mayday, mayday. Anybody on this channel...please respond." He lets go of the button and listens for several minutes, silently praying for a response, but none comes.

"Damn it..." he groans and picks a direction on his compass, choosing to head eastward, where a large cliff stands in the distance.  
Progress is slow, painful, and unsteady, and he falls multiple times on nothing but his own feet with a pained yell that echoes off the trees.  
This carries on for an hour until he reaches a clearing with a bunch of ruins on the other side, he stumbles towards them until he notices a blonde girl and a black haired girl emerge from the trees. The black-haired girl notices him first, and gasps before pointing him out to her partner. The blonde rushes over, stopping a couple yards away with a concerned look. "Hey! You alright!?"  
Before he can say anything a sense of vertigo washes over him, followed by the edges of his vision growing dark. Then the black around the edges of his vision closes in, and he falls to his knees before falling forward onto his face, unconscious.

* * *

When he wakes up his nose is assaulted by the smell of disinfectant, and he instantly knows he's in a hospital. He slowly opens his eyes, to find that one is covered by something, and he reaches up to find that half of his head is wrapped in gauze. He hesitantly lifts his head and looks around, noting the thick, bulky cast on his left leg and the large amount of bandages wrapped around his torso.

He gives a pained groan and lays his head back down, staring up at the ceiling for what seems like hours before someone enters.  
"When do you think he'll wake up? If he had aura he should be healed by now-oh hey! You're awake! How you feeling?" The blonde from the clearing walks in, shortly followed by a girl in a black skirt and a red hood, and they both sit down at the side of the bed.

"Well...to be entirely honest I feel like shit...but all things considered...I'm alive...so pretty good." He pauses for a second and looks around the hospital room. "Where am I?"

The two girls look at each other before the blonde answers. "You're in Vale...if I might ask...what happened to you?"

He takes a minute to collect his thoughts before he answers. "I was hunting an old bear, I've taken the last two years learning his patterns, and I was finally going to hunt him. Except for I wasn't hunting him, he was hunting me. I pulled a fucking rookie move and forgot to load my rifle while on my way into the canyon, and he caught me completely off guard, he couldn't have been from here to the door when he charged." He pauses and chuckles at a thought in his head with a wry smile before wincing. "I guess you could say it was an unbearable experience for me."

The girl in the hood snorts and rolls her eyes as the blonde gives him a gentle high-five. "I think we'll get along fine!" She giggles before pulling out a small item out of her pocket and pulling on the edges, expanding the small item into a medium sized tablet that is transparent on the back of the screen. He blinks several times as he looks at the tablet in surprise. "That's a fancy tablet, what's the model?"

She stares at him for a second to see if he's joking, but his curious expression proves he's not. "It's a fifth generation scroll...everyone has these."

She shows it to him, and his mouth drops open slightly. "Really? This is the first time I've ever seen one. My phone isn't nearly that cool...shit where's my chest rig?"

He looks around the room again and the girl in the hood reaches under the bed before pulling out the bloodied mess of pouches and straps. "This?"

He nods in response. "Furthest left front pouch...actually, just hand it here please." She hands it to him and he places it on his lap before he opens one of the pouches and pulls out his phone, placing it on the table next to the bed before retrieving his wallet from the same pouch. "Excuse me for a minute, my folks are definitely freaking the hell out. I was due to report in more than two hours ago." He picks up his phone and taps on it several times before he puts it on speaker. It just gives a dial tone, and he stares at it in surprise. "We're in the middle of town right?"

"Actually we're in the Beacon infirmary, and it's been a week since we found you." The blonde shows him the date and he deadpans at the year.

"Do me a favor, without looking at the tablet recite the year." He tells her, not believing what he sees.

"Twenty-two seventeen." She replies automatically, as if it's common knowledge.

"But...that's not possible...is this some sort of prank? Because it's not funny." He looks at his phone and his jaw drops. "There's no way, this doesn't make any sense." The blonde looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, and he finally clears things up. "It can't be that year, because that would mean I was unconscious in those woods for two hundred years... it was twenty-seventeen when I woke up to hunt the bear..."

The two girls steal sideways glances at each other and the blonde puts her scroll back in her pocket. "Well! As much as we would like to stay and help, we've got classes in fifteen minutes. Soooo bye!" They both quickly stand up and hurry out, leaving him alone in the room, stunned and confused.

* * *

Several hours later he's still staring at the ceiling, having convinced himself that it was a cruel prank. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Enter!" He calls out, painfully adjusting himself to sit up. The door slides open, and a gray-haired man with a green scarf, spectacles, and a neat looking cane walks in.

"Hello. Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" He walks over to the side of the bed and sits down in one of the chairs.

"Well...I'm alive...I've definitely felt better, but it could be worse." He motions to his ribs and head before he slowly pushes his chest rig off his legs, and onto the floor.

"Quite, however it has been brought to my attention that you are rather confused about the year."

"Err, yes sir. I was under the impression that it should be the same year as when I got mauled by a bear, however it's been brought to my attention that it is two hundred years later. This should be impossible."

The man stares thoughtfully at him before the door is slid open, and a blonde librarian-like woman walks in before handing a cup of coffee to the man.

"Thank you. Now that she is here allow me to introduce myself. I am headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy, and this is the headmistress Miss Goodwitch."

"A pleasure to meet you both. For now if we could just call me Jackson that would be great."

Ozpin nods slowly and takes a sip of coffee before speaking. "Very well. If I may ask Jackson, what were you doing to end up in such serious condition?"

"Well sir...I was hunting a bear. I fell asleep in my stand, and when I woke up it turned out that I was the one getting hunted."

"Do you mean an Ursa? We don't have bears around here." Goodwitch asks, bearing a confused expression.

"If by Ursa you mean Ursus Arctos then yes, I was hunting an old grizzly bear that I'd been learning the habits of for the past two years."  
Goodwitch only looks more confused, but Ozpin seems to have an understanding of the situation.

"Young man, if I may ask, may I see your driver's license?"

"Erm...sure?" He grabs his wallet off the bedside table and pulls his state-issue driver's license before offering it to Ozpin. The old man balances his coffee cup on his knee and takes the small card, scrutinizing it for several minutes before handing it back.

"Very intriguing. Recite your birthday to me please?

Jackson closes his eyes as he slips the card back into his wallet. "January twenty-first, nineteen-ninety-nine."

Jackson opens his eyes to find Goodwitch staring wide-eyed at him. "But that's impossible! That would mean you're over two hundred years old!"

Ozpin cuts her off with a raised index finger. "And yet there was no falter in his voice, meaning he has either practiced, or he is telling the truth." He sips at his coffee again, looking over Jackson with a thoughtful look in his green eyes. "There is also the fact that in his picture he has no Faunus features."

Jackson looks at him questioningly. "Faunus? What?"

"Sadly there's no mirror in this room..."

"There's a signal mirror in my vest."

Ozpin reaches down and holds the vest up for Jackson to access the pouches. He quickly undoes a snap and grabs a small square mirror out of the pouch.

He fumbles with the mirror slightly until he gets it aimed at his face, and gasps at his reflection. The exposed side of his face is lined with scars, the largest of which starting on his cheek and going up through his eye, ending at the bridge of his nose. But the most surprising thing are the two brown bear ears atop his head, sticking out of his hair.  
"What the...?" He reaches up and touches the ears in disbelief, and flinches when the feeling registers atop his head, the brown hair on his ears feels soft to the touch. "This...this doesn't make sense...I never had scars like this...and I definitely didn't have ears on top of my head...this shouldn't be possible." He mumbles to himself as he lowers his hand to his face and traces the big scar.

"And your driver's license reflects that. Yet we have undeniable proof that you do indeed have those features." Ozpin points out before taking a rather large swill of coffee.

"I...wait, I was told I'm in Vale, please tell me that's Vale, Oregon."

Ozpin shakes his head. "I do not believe I've ever heard of Oregon, what kingdom is it in?"

Jackson's jaw drops open, and he looks between the two adults. "Kingdom? It's in a country. The United States of America, on the western coast of the continent of North America."

Goodwitch looks irritated, and quickly voices it. "This is clearly an act! Quit your shenanigans and tell the truth or you will-"

She's cut off by Ozpin again, and he turns to her.

"That is quite enough, you may leave now."

Goodwitch looks at him with a fire in her eyes, but quickly nods and stalks out.  
Jackson waits a minute before speaking, as he can hear her heels clicking down the hall.

"I uhhh...I'm not sure what I said. I'm telling you everything you want to know." He says awkwardly, his shy personality starting to come out slightly.

"I believe you, she's just...less experienced with these situations than I am." Ozpin comforts him as he finishes off the coffee in his cup.

"So...sir...w-where am I?"

"You are in the world of Remnant, and your account of the country from which you came from matches up with a similar account a dozen or so years ago. You are no longer on your planet."

Jackson stares in awe, hoping everything is not true, yet believing what Ozpin is saying. "But...how...? The last thing I remember is getting knocked upside the head by ole' Scarface...then I woke up in a forest and those two girls helped me..."  
Ozpin nods and nudges the chest rig under the bed with his cane while Jackson thinks aloud.

"Tell me, did you have a nice family?"

Jackson is startled out of his thinking and stares at Ozpin before nodding slowly. "Yeah...the best mother a kid could ask for, my dad took me hunting every year, I had a twin sister and a younger brother."

Ozpin nods solemnly, a sad look in his eyes. "I see...my sympathies." With that he stands up and walks over to the bed. "I would like to extend an offer for you to attend Beacon academy. It would assist in your learning of Remnant and all who exist on it."

Jackson stares at the ceiling for a moment before looking at Ozpin. "I accept your kind offer. However, if I may have a few weeks to work some things out in my head, that would be lovely. Are uniforms required?" Ozpin nods in response. "If I may, I would like to stick with my apparel that I was found in, even if I need to have some spares made. I never have been one for fashion, only functionality and comfort."

Ozpin looks thoughtfully and smiles before offering his hand. "I believe we can make that possible. I shall have your weapon returned once you are discharged. Oh, that reminds me, do you have an aura?"

Jackson just stares at him like he'd been asked to grow a second head. "A what?"

Ozpin simply smiles. "If you may allow me, on Remnant we all have an aura, it's a barrier that assists in protecting from attack, as well as it helps with healing injuries. I can unlock yours so you will heal faster."

"Err, please do, the sooner I'm out of this hospital the better."

Ozpin nods and they shake hands before he places his hands on Jackson's chest, and begins mumbling something, before long a feeling like grabbing an electric fence surges through Jackson once, leaving a buzz lingering in his chest.

"There, it is done. I look forward to speaking with you again, however I must go." Ozpin nods respectfully and walks out, closing the door behind him.  
Jackson stares at the door and blinks several times, trying to comprehend the meaning of the exchange. The only thing that keeps popping up is what Ozpin said in response to his family.

 _'I see...my sympathies.'_

* * *

 **And there you have it, more chapters coming in a couple days. PLEASE leave a review asking any questions or if you have praise to give.**

 **With that, I bid you adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! It's kinda short, and I apologize, the next chapter will be longer.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A week passes before Jackson is discharged from the hospital, and as agreed he's handed his fatigues and rifle as soon as the doctor hands his discharge papers to him.  
His chest rig had been cleaned of blood, and much to his excitement he had been told by Yang -the girl who had rescued him- that Beacon was a combat academy.

When he leaves the hospital room he's welcomed by Yang, who agreed to show him around the school until he had learned the layout of the building.  
"Hey there! You ready to go eat some real food?"

He hikes the sling of his rifle further up on his shoulder and nods, a small grin on his face.

"Alright, follow me!" She waves him along, and he walks beside her down the halls, his new set of ears picking up every sound as his boots quietly thump on the dark carpet.

* * *

When they get to the cafeteria he adjusts his rifle so it's across his back and follows the blonde to the serving the counter, where he heaps his tray with food and grabs a mug of coffee.

The bustling cafeteria looks confusing at first, but when he sees Yang waving at him from a table he quickly heads over and sits down next to her.

"Alright guys! This is Jackson, he's the guy Blake and I found in the emerald forest. He's starting classes in a couple days."

A girl in a white dress looks across at him and gives a tiny sneer that he notices.  
"I'm Weiss, this is Ruby, Blake, and you've already met Yang."

He waves to everyone, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Ruby chirps, giving an excited wave.

"Hello." Blake doesn't even look up from her book.

Jackson smiles and digs into his food, his ravenous eating gaining the attention of half the table. When he's done eating he looks around and notices the stares he's getting.

"Oh erm...sorry...please excuse my manners.." he hangs his head in embarrassment, pulling his rifle close to his side before he takes a swig of coffee from his mug.

"I'm going to head outside for some air...I'll see you in a bit Yang." He stands up and grabs his tray, killing the last of his coffee before walking off.

* * *

He walks out a side entrance and sits down at the base of a tree with his rifle across his lap.

"God damn it...my first interaction with new people and I act like a fucking pig..." he grumbles, hanging his head and staring at his rifle.

He sits there and fumbles with the magazine for a half hour, trying to think of how to make things up to the girls.

"Hey _freak_!" A voice yells, causing him to look up and left, towards the source.

Four people that could best be described as jocks walk up and form a semicircle around him, being unable to completely encircle him thanks to the tree at his back.  
"How can I help you gentlemen on this fine day?" He feigns ignorance as he slaps the magazine into the rifle and presses the bolt release, slamming a .308 round into the chamber.

"You can give us your money you _animal_."

Jackson furrows his brow, and shrugs before standing up. "I'm not entirely sure I have any, let me check."  
He loops his sling over his right shoulder and under his left, letting the rifle hang across his chest as he grabs his wallet from his back pocket and opens it.

"Hey, you're in luck. I've got a twenty in here." He pulls the twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and holds it out in between his index and middle finger, putting his wallet back in his pocket with the other hand.

The leader, a bulky guy with dark orange hair takes the money and looks at it before dropping it and grabbing Jackson by the shirt collar. "Don't give me some useless piece of paper, give me your Lien or I'm going to beat the shit out of you." He snarls, lifting Jackson up off the ground.

Jackson chuckles and grins. "You won't if you want your buddy with the Mohawk to live." To prove his point he flicks his eyes down to his rifle, which is across his chest, but aimed at the man standing next to him. "Put me down or he loses a kneecap."

The guy holding him glares at him before setting him down and letting go.

"Good job, now I want everyone to take five steps back."

They wisely follow his instructions, and he grabs his rifle with both hands.

"Alright, now all of you get the hell out of here before I change my mind about letting you go."

They grudgingly walk away, their eyes throwing razor sharp glares at him until they're out of sight.

He sighs and unloads his rifle, putting the magazine back into his chest rig before slinging it on his right shoulder. "Who were those assholes?" He mutters to himself as he walks in the opposite direction.

"I may be able to help you out with that." A voice makes him jump a little, and Blake emerges from behind a tree. "That was team CRDL, and they are the biggest bullies to Faunus that you'll ever meet here at Beacon."

"Bullies huh? Just because I have these bear ears?"

Blake nods. "Ozpin told me about your situation and wanted me to keep an eye on you, and help get you acquainted with Faunus customs."

He looks her over, looking for any Faunus features, and draws the conclusion that her features are hidden under her bow. "Alright, I assume it's not going to be a five minute talk, so lead the way."

Blake walks back into the trees and motions for him to follow. He follows alertly for several minutes before she jumps up to a low branch and sits down on it.

Jackson just sits down and leans against the tree while looking up at her.

"So what do you want to know first?" Blake asks, pulling her bow loose to reveal a pair of black cat ears.

"What's taboo in social interactions? Cause I imagine it's some serious stuff."

"Well, any touching of Faunus traits is a no-go unless you're dating, or really good friends. Jokes aren't cool either."

"Okay...I assume there's some deeper meaning to plenty of actions?"

Blake nods. "Yes. Letting someone rub or scratch your ears would be like saying their family or you're very comfortable around them. The touching of a tail is like saying 'you're mine' in a romantic way. For bear Faunus like yourself having someone scratch your back is a simple friendly gesture, while for a cat Faunus like myself it's a big deal. There's marking, which if a Faunus is in heat and she really likes you she'll rub all over you. It's a way of saying 'he's mine' by putting her scent all over you."

She waits for all this to sink in, and soon Jackson nods slowly.  
"So while they take on some physical traits a Faunus also takes on some mental parts of their animal counterpart?"

Blake nods in response. "I wouldn't have worded it that way, but yes. For instance, there's dietary urges, such as I really like tuna, and a rabbit Faunus friend of mine really enjoys salad, in your case you might crave salmon or berries. There's also habitual things that are affected, for instance that same rabbit Faunus is very shy and quiet, and I really don't like being the center of attention for an extended period of time. I've noticed that you're very shy and polite, but when it comes to be time for it you don't take shit from anything."

Jackson thinks about it for a minute and chuckles. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Blake taps her chin in thought repeatedly. "Oh yeah, if anyone asks you to join the White Fang, don't accept. They're a terrorist organization."

"A terrorist organization huh? How violent are they?"

"They rob trains on a monthly basis, and they've bombed multiple crowds."

"I see..." His dark gray eyes have a thoughtful gleam in them as he runs his thumb in circles on the stock of his rifle. "That could be fun..." His grin bears the attitude of a seasoned hunter.

" _What!?_ _No_ , no you are _not_ joining the Fang."

"No no no, I'm not talking about joining them. I'm talking about _hunting_ them."

Blake deadpans, her ears laid flat against her head. "You'll just be painting a big target on your back. Don't do this, you'll just end up dead." She pleads, jumping down to stand next to him.

"It's just a thought, I'm not going to carry through with it until I get plenty of ammunition and a bit more experience in hand-to-hand." He holds his hands up to his shoulders in surrender. "But, I want you to help me learn stealth. How to be silent like you."

This catches Blake off guard, he wanted her to teach him something that she'd done instinctively, something she never paid attention to.  
"It's...it's difficult. But I'll try."

Jackson keeps his grin as he stands up and watches Blake tie her bow back around her ears.

"Alright, let's head back. Yang should be starting her workout soon, so you could join her if you want." Blake walks past him and through the bushes, leading the way to the school.

They walk into the weight room to the sight of Yang laying into a punching bag with a series of crosses, jabs, and hooks, each impact of her fists making the ground quake around her. The hits get more forceful with every swing until a right cross rips the bag from its mounting and sends it flying into the wall with a resounding crash.

"H-holy shit!" Jackson yells in surprise, drawing Yang's attention.

"Oh, hey guys!" Yang yells across the room, wiping the sweat off her brow with a towel. "Come to get sweaty?"

"Hell yeah! You ready to get ran into the ground?" Jackson grins as he takes off his rifle and webbing, leaving it leaning in the corner next to the lockers.

"You can try!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Honorable mention goes to the guest that left a review on chapter 2 on 4/19/17.**

 **You….actually hit the nail on the head there. I remotely based the rifle off of an AR-15 chambered in .308 (I'm used to calling it an AR-10), there's a 4x12x40 scope on the top rail, think something similar to an m110. As for the engraved bear head in the stock…..Brilliant idea!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to ask any questions that arise!**

After a solid two more weeks Jackson was in top physical shape thanks to Yang, and Blake had taught him everything she knew. His fighting style had developed into a hit-and-run technique that required stealth and surprise to work effectively, yet he also could hold his own in a direct fight.  
His only rough spot was transferring from gunpowder to the use of Dust as a propellant, which produced more recoil, but also propelled the bullet at a higher velocity, meaning he could crack through armor just as easily as Ruby could with her high-caliber sniper rifle. But it just didn't feel like it was enough, and so one day at breakfast he approached Ruby with an idea.

"Hey Ruby, you want to help me out with making a new weapon?"

The brunette is instantly excited, even without knowing what the design is, and Jackson slides a few drawings across the table to her. She scrutinizes the drawings, looking between them for a minute while the grin spreads across her face.

Finally she slides the pictures back to him and stands up. "Well what are we waiting for?! This is going to be AWESOME!"

Jackson laughs before he finishes his coffee and stands up, grabbing his tray as the reaper jumps up and disappears in a puff of rose petals.  
Everyone at the table laughs and he walks out of the cafeteria, heading for the school forge.

When he gets there he finds Ruby already putting the rifling in the barrel, and he sets about making his new weapon.

The manufacturing of the weapon doesn't take long, with Ruby's help a job that would have taken several days was reduced to three hours, who knew the girls hyperactive nature made her perfect for working two milling machines at once? The parts were all made and assembled in a steady fashion, and the only thing left was to test it.  
Ruby leads him to the testing room, and he places the weapon in the box specially designed for testing weapons, and they step out before pulling on a lanyard. The thunder of the weapon indoors makes Jackson wince, but he quickly walks in and checks the internals of the gun before hefting it and grinning. "It works!" He cheers, giving Ruby a high-five.

"Of course it works! I helped you make it!" Ruby teases, looking at the gnarly serrated blade on the scythe. It was very similar to her scythe, but it took her own thinking one step further, placing a 14.5mm rifle inside with the handle, much like Crescent Rose, just bigger and more powerful.

 **[A/N: First person to guess the rifle I'm referencing gets honorable mention in the next chapter!]**

"I used to use a scythe for the harvest every year, so I've got a general understanding of what and what not to do." He explains as the weapon folds up into a storage mode, stolen from Crescent Rose like nearly the entirety of the weapon, with the exception of the larger rifle and the longer serrated blade.

He walks into the blade testing room, fully deploys the scythe, and gives the weapon a swing at a dummy. He grins like a madman when the blade quietly whistles through the air and cleaves the practice dummy in half at the waist.

Ruby just stares at the matte black weapon in awe as he twirls it over his head once before cleaving two more dummies in half, her mind reeling at what it could do to a Grimm, or even worse a person.

Finally satisfied he folds the weapon up and places the built-in sling on his right shoulder. "So what do I owe ya'?" He asks, turning to face her after kicking the decapitated head of a dummy across the room.

"Oh nothing! You and I are going to go Grimm hunting so we can field test." Ruby chirps as she innocently skips out, leaving him to himself.

"Well then. Might as well start cranking out some ammunition." Jackson mumbles before walking over to a box of cartridges and placing them all on a conveyor belt, which fills them with a pre-measured amount of Dust and then crimps the casing around the bullet before dumping the loaded round into a large bin. This reloading machine could handle everything from pistol calibers to grenade launcher shells, and Jackson made good use of it, loading a hundred or so rounds in half an hour before calling it quits and packing the ammunition into a wooden crate, which he nails shut before carrying it out, towards his empty dorm room.

* * *

On his way he runs into his old chaps from a couple weeks ago, team CRDL, and they form a barrier in the hall between him and his dorm.

"'Scuse me fellas, I'm gonna need y'all to move. Dangerous ordinance coming through." He calls as he walks closer, ignoring the fact that they all have their weapons.

"Don't worry about it. Because we're not moving." Cardin crosses his arms and stands firm.

"Well, I'm not stopping, so move or we're gonna have problems feller." Jackson tries to push through, but the crate is ripped out of his hands and a blow to the stomach makes him double over, followed by a blow that hits his aura, but still knocks him down.

He tries to get up, but someone in the group plants a boot in between his shoulder blades, forcing him to the ground. A painful tug on his ears forces him to look up at Cardin, a flame of hatred flickering in his eyes.

"That's the reaction I'm looking for, go on, get mad. I'm your master now, you answer to me alone. Understand?"

Jackson can't bring himself to laugh, so he does the next best thing; he spits in Cardin's eye.  
The bully growls in irritation and releases his ears before standing up. Jackson braces for the beating he knows is about to follow, and he's not disappointed. Cardin kicks him in the ribs, and when Jackson doesn't respond to that he takes a more direct approach and kicks Jackson in the face, giving him what will surely turn into a black eye later. Then Cardin makes his mistake, he kneels down in front of Jackson to get in his face. "Ready to be a good little animal and listen to your master?"

"Go _fuck yourself_." Jackson growls back.

Suddenly a blow from the side sends Cardin flying into the wall, and Jackson seizes the moment, using his superior strength to roll and throw off Dove, who had been standing on his back to keep him down. When Dove lands next to him he wastes no time jumping onto him and laying into his face with several punches, which easily knocks him unconscious. Jackson jumps up and gets ready to deal with the others, but the only person left standing is a rather fashionably dressed woman with a square handbag.

He looks around to find the rest of Cardin's team unconscious on the floor, and quickly retrieves the crate of ammunition.

"Well, I don't believe we've met before. Thank you for helping me out, my name's Jackson." He holds one hand out and she firmly shakes it. "Name's Coco, nice to meet you. What did you do to get the attention of these lackeys?"

Jackson hefts the crate and nudges Cardin with his foot. "They tried to pick on me a few weeks earlier, but I had my rifle on me and turned the tides without starting anything. Or so I thought."

Coco hums an acknowledgment before smiling. "I gotta admit, you've got spunk, even when you were pinned you didn't give up. If my team didn't already have four people in it I'd ask if you wanted to join."

Jackson chuckles and grins, he'd been told he had a lot of things, but never spunk. "Thanks, but I don't usually like working in a team, it's just who I am, the same could be said for not giving up."

He waves Coco along with his head, and they continue down the hall towards Jackson's dorm, talking on the way.

"Yeah, Faunus traits seem to affect them more than they think, no offense."

Jackson chuckles. "None taken, to be entirely honest this whole being a Faunus thing is new to me. I woke up in the emerald forest a few weeks ago, then Yang and Blake found me and I was passed out in the infirmary for a week. It was only when I woke up that I found out that I had Faunus features."

Coco gives him a skeptical look. "So you have no memory of your life before you woke up?"

"Quite the contrary, I remember exactly what I was doing before I passed out. I was hunting a grizzly bear I'd nicknamed Scarface, and like a complete idiot I forgot to load a round in the chamber."

Coco gives a dark chuckle. "And how'd that work out for you?"

"Well, I got mauled. When I woke up I was in the emerald forest. So I've got three theories. One, he hit me hard enough to somehow teleport me onto Remnant. Two, I've died and been reincarnated. Or three, I'm still in that canyon, and this whole experience is just my brain making bleeding to death seem as pleasant as possible in my final moments." Coco shoots a sideways glance at him, and he chuckles. "I know, sounds crazy, but those are the only explanations I can think of."

He stops in front of a door marked with a simple slash mark on the wood, and unlocks it before pushing it open. "Welcome to my humble abode, it's not much, but it's all I have." He adds as he plops the wooden crate down on the floor and pushes it under the bed.

"To be honest, that first theory sounds like the most plausible. I mean, you got mauled by a scarred up bear, and then you end up in Remnant with scars all over and a pair of bear ears? That sounds like an awfully big coincidence."

Jackson nods as he puts his new scythe up on a pair of hooks in the wall. "My thoughts exactly."

He slips his chest rig over his head and cinches it down, the pouches now fully filled thanks to a dozen twenty round magazines that he'd made with Ruby's help. When he's done fitting the webbing he grabs his rifle out of the corner and closes the bolt before slapping a magazine in. "Well, I think I'm gonna go get some range ti-"

Suddenly the PA system squeals to life.  
{Mr. Jackson, please report to the infirmary immediately. Jackson report to the infirmary immediately.}

Coco looks surprised, but steps out of the doorway. "You should run, it's really urgent if they call you to the infirmary. I'll lock your room up."  
He nods and sprints out, his rifle held in his hands so he can move faster.

When he reaches the infirmary he finds Ozpin waiting for him, down the hall a bunch of teachers face a closed door aggressively. "Ah, there you are. We appear to have a similar case to yours, this young woman was found in the emerald forest earlier this morning, however she seems to believe that we experimented with her, and so she's been very uncooperative. Since you may be able to relate with her I would like you to see if you can calm her down."

Jackson looks nervous, then he shrugs and nods before following Ozpin over to the door. "Anything I should know?"

"Well, she does have a handgun of some sort."

"Oh lovely. Well here goes nothing." He leans his rifle against the wall next to the door and pulls his wallet out, holding it in his left hand as he raises his hands. He gently slides the door open with his foot and as calmly as he can yells "Friendly coming in! Don't shoot!"

He slowly inches forward, keeping his hands raised as he walks further into the room. Once he gets into the room he stops when he sees the girl, her long brown hair spilling out on the bed under her as she calmly stares over the barrel of an M1911 with slitted golden eyes, the .45 caliber barrel seeming as big as a golf ball while he stares down it. "Easy, I understand you're confused, scared, maybe a little pissed off, but let's talk through this before you shoot anyone alright? I'm here to clarify some stuff that I've been informed you took the wrong way."

She holds her aim, remaining silent.

"Alright, I'm gonna sit down if that's alright, I've been on my feet all day. If you could kindly point that lovely nineteen-eleven elsewhere, that'd be great." He walks around to the side of the bed and sits down, leaning forwards in the chair.

"So, can I get a name to work off here? My name is Jackson."

She pulls her pistol close while keeping it aimed in his general direction. "Amelia. Just call me Amy."

"Well, nice to meet you Amy. Where you from? I'll tell you if you tell me."

She hesitates. "I-I'm from Bend, Oregon."

"I've been there a few times, I'm from Tillamook, born and raised there."

"Really? My sister used to love to go to the cheese factory. She'd always eat too much ice cream while we were there."

Good, he'd broken the ice, now all he had to do was figure out what type of Faunus she was and how she ended up here. "Yeah, I did that a few times too, always regretted it, but hey what the hell, it's good ice cream." He chuckles at the memories.

"So uhh, where am I? I was told I was in Vale, do they mean that little town up in the northeast corner of Oregon?"

"Same name, but no, sadly. I've gotta answer your question with a question. What happened to you before you ended up here?"

She eyes him cautiously before answering. "I was in Texas visiting friends and I got bit by a rattlesnake far away from the house."

Jackson hums in acknowledgment and leans back. "You know, I was in your same position a few weeks ago. I had been hunting an old grizzly and forgot to put one in the chamber. I fell asleep in my blind and he walked right up to me, scared the daylights outta me, and he knocked me out. Next thing I know I wake up in the forest near here, bleeding and hurting like hell."

"Then...how are you up and about?"

"That's one for the headmaster, I don't fully understand it yet. But...this is going to sound weird, could you open your mouth for me? I've got a theory..."

She gives him a skeptical look while he pulls a flashlight out of his pocket, but shrugs and opens her mouth. Jackson turns on the flashlight and shines it around, the beam comes to rest on her canine teeth, which seem to be longer, sharper and thinner than they should, and the top two seem to have small holes in the points. "Yeah...that's what I thought..." He turns the flashlight off and leans back in the chair, placing the flashlight in his pocket before pulling his driver's license out and handing it to her. "That's what I looked like before I got mauled. Notice any differences?"

Amy looks between the card and Jackson. "Well for one you don't have any scars, and you don't have those ears...those ears are fake...aren't they?"

"Nope! One hundred percent genuine bear ears." He wiggles them for emphasis as he takes his license back.

She stares at the top of his head, dumbfounded. "B-but that's...that's not possible." She pauses and opens her mouth to say something else, but shuts it just as quickly. She nervously dances her fingers in her lap while tapping her index finger on the slide of her pistol. "Can...can I...touch them?"

Jackson takes a deep breath before answering. "It's a big sign of trust for a Faunus to let someone touch their ears, but I'll say yes because I trust you. However, you've gotta do something in return to show you trust me."

"L-like what?"

Jackson points at the pistol in her hand before holding his other hand out, palm-up.

She hesitates for a few seconds before placing it in his hand.

He curls his fingers around it, grabbing it by the grip with his right hand before pressing the magazine release and racking the slide, rendering the weapon empty of ammunition before pocketing it in his webbing and leaning forward, putting his ears within arm's reach.

Amy slowly reaches up and brushes her fingers through the soft hair, the ear twitches and she quickly withdraws her hand, eliciting a chuckle from Jackson.  
"You can be a little more forceful, I don't bite."

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say, as she quickly reaches up and grabs one of the ears before giving it a firm tug.  
"OW! Not that forceful!" Jackson yells, and she snaps her hand back to her lap.

"They're real...I-I'm sorry...I didn't think they were attached..." She hangs her head in embarrassment and eases herself into a sitting position, she pulls her hair around and puts it over her shoulder. With it all together Jackson notices a familiar pattern of different colors in her hair, a pattern that belongs to one of the deadliest snakes on the west coast. "Hold up. Look at your hair. See the diamond pattern?"

She looks down at her hair, and she too notices the pattern. "You're kidding. What does this...just...what?"

Jackson pulls his signal mirror out of a pouch and hands it to her. "Your upper canines, look at the points, Amy, you're a rattlesnake Faunus."

She opens her mouth and looks at her teeth in the mirror. When she notices the holes in her teeth her eyes go wide, and she closes her mouth, plopping the mirror in her lap. "Well...can't say I expected this. These are permanent right?"

Jackson nods and takes his mirror back. "From what I've been told yes. Can I call the headmaster in here? He knows much more about this."

"Please do, this is really confusing."

Jackson stands up and walks over to the door, sliding it open a bit to nod at Ozpin before grabbing his rifle and returning to his chair.

"Here's your piece back, now that we're on good terms." He takes the pistol out of his webbing and hands it to her, holding the barrel. She gently takes it and places it in a backpack next to the bed.

Ozpin walks in and sits down in a chair next to Jackson, his trademark cane and mug in his hands. "Good day to you both, I'm needed for clarification I presume?"

Jackson explains what they discovered and Ozpin precedes to elaborate for the next half hour before inviting Amelia to attend Beacon, at a nod from Jackson she agrees. "On one condition. I get to be in his team." She points at Jackson, and Ozpin smiles.

"Of course, I was planning on doing that anyways. Since you are well, the doctor will be by shortly to discharge you, and you'll be returned your weapons."

She smiles and throws the covers off her legs, revealing a tail that looks exactly like a western diamondback rattlesnake, complete with a rattle on the end.

"Wow, that's...really cool." Jackson's impressed, she actually got some really cool features, all he got were ears and some gnarly scars.

"Thanks I guess? It feels kinda weird, but I guess I'll get the hang of it."

Ozpin keeps his smile as he stands up and moves over to the door. "I shall leave you two to it, enjoy the rest of your day."

Jackson snaps a salute his way. "Thank you sir, you as well."

Ozpin leaves and closes the door behind him, leaving the two Faunus in the room.

Amy swings her legs out of the bed and stands up, her tall, thin, yet muscular frame built for speed and agility more than strength.  
Her tail wraps around her waist as she stretches, and the rattle buzzes, giving both of them goosebumps.

"That sound scares the shit outta me." Jackson admits, giving a shudder that travels clear down his body.

"Me too, but it could come in handy."

Jackson sees her grab her street clothes from the bedside table, and stands up to leave. "I'll be outside the door, you want me to give you some time to process everything?"

"Would you please?"

"Sure thing, I'll knock when the doc gets here."

He walks out and closes the door before flopping down in a chair next to it with a pained groan

"So what's the deal?"

The voice makes him jump, and he looks right to find Yang walking up.

"New girl. She's getting put in my team, since she went through the same deal that I did."

Yang sits down next to him and pulls out her scroll. "Really? Is she a bear Faunus too?"

"Nope, she's a rattlesnake Faunus, one of the most deadly vipers back home. I gotta admit her features look pretty cool."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a snake Faunus, that'll be interesting."

Jackson nods and looks down the hall, where a doctor is holding a couple papers as he walks towards them. "Well, she certainly played the part. She didn't want me anywhere near her until I proved myself to be friendly."

He stands up and intercepts the doctor before he can enter. "Hey doc, she's changing, those her discharge forms?"

"Yes they are, if you could give them to her that would be great." The doctor hands him the papers and quickly walks off.

Jackson knocks on the door and it slides open, revealing Amy in a pair of jeans, tan work boots, a white T-shirt, and her hair in a ponytail, making the diamond pattern even more noticeable.

"Alright! Where's my shotgun and my vest." She holds her backpack on one shoulder.

Jackson doesn't have the answer, but thankfully Yang does. "Probably in the armory, follow me!" She jumps up and starts walking down the hall.

Amy looks to Jackson from her spot in the doorway. "Can she be trusted?"

"Yeah, she's one of the people who saved me from bleeding to death."

She shrugs and starts jogging to catch up to the blonde, who is already halfway down the hall, leaving Jackson to catch up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got nothing to say until the end, so without further ado, let the show begin!**

* * *

After a month of getting acquainted with the world of Remnant and its occupants Amy starts to open up a little, having been ignored by Cardin and his lackeys thanks to Coco's beat down. Her shotgun proved to be ineffective to any sort of Grimm, so instead of having her without a weapon he did her a favor and gave her his scythe, since he discovered he was too clumsy to use it to the full extent that Ruby could. She proved to be excellent with the weapon, and after a couple weeks she was almost on par with Ruby, with the exception of the young reapers semblance making her faster.

They also learned that Amy had a trick up her sleeve, or rather her mouth. The holes in her teeth were connected to venom sacs in her chest, near her heart, which contains a very lethal mixture between a neurotoxin and a hemotoxin, which destroyed both body tissue and neurotransmitters, making for an extremely short yet painful death should she bite anyone.  
 _ **[A/N: yes, I know rattlesnakes only have a hemotoxic venom, :P]  
**_ This was discovered after she was brushing her teeth, and a yellow drop fell out of the hole in her canine tooth, intrigued she grabbed a glass and put plastic wrap over it before biting down on the plastic. The liquid poured out, leaving a fair amount in the glass, which she then took to the infirmary to have it tested, Naturally as soon as they discovered the lethality of the venom they wanted to know where she got it, to which she simply pointed to herself and walked off.

* * *

Things were pretty normal for their new lives until Jackson got word of a White Fang meeting. He filled Amy in on his idea, and discovered she too shared a hatred for terrorists, and decided to join him as a spotter. They laid low, stocking up on ammunition and supplies, including a change of clothes to be dedicated for their excursions against the enemy. The gray and black camouflage with a black cloak and a black balaclava covered every distinctive part of them, and really helped with blending in with the rooftops at night. Amy went one step further and had a skull on her balaclava, making her look like the reaper himself when she had her scythe deployed. Jackson on the other hand went with the simplistic idea, and kept his as it was.

They spent a week scouting hides, and when the time for the meeting came they had found a perfect building overlooking the courtyard outside the meeting building, and set up before dark.

* * *

"Alright my little viper, time to get up, people are starting to arrive." Jackson whispers as he nudges Amy awake, on a table in the center of the empty room sits a table with two chairs, Jackson's rifle is sitting on the table pointed towards the open window.

He quickly gets behind the rifle and looks through the scope, enjoying his new night vision courtesy of his Faunus traits. Amy sits down next to him and puts a pair of binoculars to her eyes, watching the courtyard intensely as a line of people form, and are directed into a door. They let everyone enter, and wait until the end of the meeting. As predicted all of the masked Faunus emerge from the same door an hour later, and Jackson scans over them, looking for targets of opportunity.

He finds what he's looking for when a ram Faunus comes out, and he's saluted by the guards.

"Gotcha." Jackson whispers as he puts the crosshairs on his chest and squeezes the trigger.

The rifle barks once inside the room, and the bullet flies straight, smacking the White Fang officer in the chest and blasting his heart to pieces before it exits on the other side in a spray of red.

"Time to go." Jackson grabs his rifle and picks up the empty cartridge on his way out, shorty followed by Amy. They climb to the rooftops and make their escape, jumping from roof to roof with ease.

When they reach the shuttles they relax, and soon they're back in the dorm room, thankfully not having been busted for being out after curfew.

After they clean up and Jackson clears his rifle Amy asks him a simple question. "You think he'll survive?"

"Probably not, it tends to get hard to live when you don't have a heart anymore."

Amy climbs into bed and turns off the light on her bedside table. "True enough. Good shot though."

"Thanks, I've done further though, night."

"Night."

Jackson turns off his light as he climbs into bed, and soon the two are snoring.

* * *

Thanks to the weekend they don't have class, so the two Faunus sleep in, until there's a rap on the door.  
"Huh? Oh, coming! One sec!" Jackson rolls out of bed and pulls himself up before walking to the door and opening it.

"Oh, hey Blake. Come on in."

He steps out of the doorway and Blake walks in, her bow flattens when she sees the empty cartridge on the desk. "You guys seen the news yet?"

Jackson closes the door and pulls out a chair for Blake before sitting down on his bed. "Nope, just woke up." He yawns as he grabs the controller and turns the television on.  
{A White Fang member was found dead in the warehouse district after people reported hearing a single gunshot at around ten last night. No organization has claimed ownership of the attack, and police say no suspect is in custody.}

Jackson turns off the television and throws the remote onto the desk.

"Alright, so you know it was me. But at least I picked my target instead of just going wild."

Blake glares at him and hands him a small envelope, which he quickly opens to find pictures with names on them. "Those are all the officers of the Fang. Not including the ones that want a peaceful approach."

Jackson looks through the pictures and finds one of the ram Faunus from the previous night. "Well, scratch that one off the list." He casually tosses it into the trash and places the rest in a drawer. "You've been busy. How long have you been collecting these?"

"Ever since you told me you might hunt them. I've got more, but just worry about those first."

Jackson briefly looks over to Amy, who's only now getting out of bed.  
"Alright, will do. But the issue is finding the meetings. Any ideas?"

"Actually yes. There's a place downtown that will give you information if you mention blondie.

"Blondie?"

"Yang."

"Oh."

Amy grabs her street clothes and slowly heads into the bathroom to change, her messy hair hanging clear down to her lower back.

"So where is this place? We're gonna go pay a visit as soon as possible."

Blake pulls up a map on her scroll and points at a rather large building tucked away in the edges of the industrial district.

"Just flash your weapon at him and the bouncer will let you in."

"Thanks Blake, I really appreciate it."

Blake hums in acknowledgment and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a phone and handing it to him. "Here's your scroll, school issue. You'll receive alerts regarding class reminders, staff summons, and emergency summons such as the infirmary or headmaster's office."

"Thanks, for everything. I'm sorry for being such a pain."

"Don't worry about it, here's her scroll too." She pulls another scroll out of her pocket and puts it on the desk as she walks towards the door.

"I'll see you at dinner I guess." Jackson calls after her, pushing the chair in.

"Yep, bye."

Without another word she walks out and closes the door behind her. Jackson pulls out his old phone and links it with a wireless speaker in the corner, tapping on it for a minute before music starts playing.

 _I was there in the winter of '64  
When we camped in the ice at Nashville's doors  
Three hundred miles our trail had lead  
We barely had time to bury our dead  
When the Yankees charged and the colors fell  
Overton hill was a living hell  
When we called retreat it was almost dark  
I died with a grapeshot in my heart_

Amelia comes out of the bathroom dressed in a black shirt and jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Her tail is threaded through her belt loops, with the rattle sitting at the small of her back.

"Heya, good choice or no?" Jackson asks, motioning to the speaker.

"Yeah, it's a personal favorite of mine."

"Good to hear, get suited up, we're going out to visit an informant."

Amelia nods and grabs her fatigues off her dresser, slipping them on over her street clothes and throwing her cloak on.

"Did you ever clean your rifle?" She asks, attaching her scythe to her lower back via a magnetic clasp.

"Nah, I was going to clean it tonight after I hit the range. One bullet ain't gonna do any harm." Jackson waves her off while he gets dressed in his own clothes, finally throwing his vest on over his fatigues and grabbing his rifle.

"Let's rock and roll." He yawns as he grabs his cloak and heads for the window, in the process he pulls his face mask up and throws the cloak on.

Amelia loops her bandolier over her shoulder, opens the window, and jumps out, landing gracefully twenty feet below with her hood pulled up.

Jackson steps out onto the ledge and closes the window before jumping down, landing less gracefully with a stumble before he catches himself and rubs his left knee. "Son of a…"

"Did you seriously just hurt yourself?" Amelia pulls him to his feet.

"Nah, just irritating an old injury, I'll be fine."

"Care to talk about it?"

He snorts as they start walking, he carries more than a noticeable limp and favors his right side. "There's not much to talk about, I messed it up playing dodgeball in gym class a couple years ago and it's never fully gone away. It'll stop hurting after a little while."

"Oh, alright, so where's this informant?"

The two board the shuttle and find a seat far away from anyone else before continuing their conversation.

"He's on the edge of the red light district, so keep your weapon handy. We'll take a taxi to a spot a couple blocks away and hoof it the rest. When we get there follow my lead."

"You got it, if things go sour where are we gonna meet up?"

Jackson thinks for a minute, trying to figure out a decent place to go.

"From Dust 'till Dawn. Hopefully it won't come to that, but good thinking."

Jackson notices a couple students eavesdropping on their conversation, and motions for Amelia to hold any further conversation until they get in the taxi.

* * *

The conversation in the taxi is short, just simple questions regarding experiences, and they finally reach the address Blake gave Jackson after another five minutes of walking. Contrary to what Jackson was expecting the bouncer wasn't a mountain of a man rippling with muscles, but instead was a suit-clad man around the same height as him, so when the bouncer tries to stand in front of the door and look intimidating Jackson just hikes his rifle a little further up on his shoulder and snorts. The bouncer quickly moves and allows the two to enter.

When Amelia walks past him she rattles her tail, causing him to jump a little, much to her amusement.

The second the doors slide open the sound of EDM style music starts to make itself known, loud enough to dance to, but not so loud that it makes it hard to hear anything else. Jackson double-checks his face mask before they walk in, a couple glass columns have been shattered by something, and the floor looks cracked in places.

He checks his scroll and takes glances between it and the staff scattered around the building.

"That guy behind the bar is who we're looking for." He mumbles to himself as he descends the stairs, Amelia close behind him.

They cross the dance floor and sit down at the bar on red-capped barstools, keeping their faces covered as the bartender walks over.

"So what'll it be?" He leans on the counter and looks between the two black-clad people.

"We heard that you've got this thing called a blondie special, so we'll both have that." Jackson pulls his face mask down. "And I'll have a soda, iced." He adds, leaning on the counter himself.

The bartender looks around nervously before waving them towards a door at the end of the bar. "Let's talk in private."

He pours a soda into a glass and adds a handful of ice as the two walk down the bar and into the door.

Inside the door is an office, a computer with a trio of monitors sits at the other end, and some furniture is arranged in a living room style. Amelia chooses to sit on the couch, and Jackson follows suit just as the bartender enters with the glass of soda in hand and closes the door behind him, which really cuts down on the noise.

"Name's Junior. So you need information, what about?"

Jackson takes the drink and sips it before responding. "White Fang meetings, time and place."

Junior grunts in acknowledgment and walks over to the computer, loosening his tie a little. "Let me see what I have, I've got some stuff regarding their officers…..here we go." He prints out the information and hands it to Jackson, who reads over it before putting it in his pocket. "Thanks Junior, put it on my tab, I'll pay you back soon as I'm able."

He stands up and knocks back the rest of his drink.

"I got to have a name for you to have a tab." Junior pulls an empty file out of a filing cabinet and holds a pen, ready to write.

"Just call me Scarface until this info starts to pay off, then I _might_ give you my name."

With that both of the cloak-clad teens leave, their faces re-covered and their hoods pulled up.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm actually already running out of stockpiled material, so I'm going to need to slow down on my updates, but I've got yet ANOTHER story that I'm going to begin uploading soon, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Copyright disclaimer: RWBY and the associated characters belong to Rooster Teeth, I only own my OC's.**

 **The song mentioned is Trace Adkins – 'Til the Last Shot's Fired**


End file.
